The invention relates to resistance material consisting of one or more metal oxides and/or one or more compounds of metal oxides with a whether or not reacting vitreous binder and resistor bodies produced therefrom.
Such a resistance material is known from, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,389. To prepare this resistance material one or more metal oxides are heated after addition of a powdered glass frit as a binder. By varying the ratio of, for example, two oxides it is possible to obtain a variation in the resistance value, but particularly the variation of the ratio of the resistance material to the binder may furnish a range of resistance values varying from, for example, a value of 10-10.sup.6 Ohm.cm.
This material has the drawback, that a rather large quantity of the noble metal oxides or compounds, which are usually used, is required.
A further drawback is that when preparing the known resistance materials one cannot independently control the amount of the temperature coefficient of the resistance (TCR). Some compounds possess metallic conductivity, the resistance value linearly increasing with the temperature, and other compounds have a semiconductor character, the resistance value decreasing in accordance with an e-function when the temperature increases.
If with a certain ratio of a chosen conductive component and a binder a certain, low TCR has been adjusted positively or negatively, it appears that when the ratio conductor to binder is changed, not only the level of the resistance value changes but that also another value of the TCR is obtained.